The Complicated Life of Imogen Moreno
by imogensrocket
Summary: Imogen's life is just one big mess of awkward moments, stupid best friends, scary bullies who could snap her like a twig, and dark, mysterious sex gods who can't seem to remember her name. Fitzmogen.
1. Chapter One: Just Another Hectic Friday

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi, if I did: Adam would have Jess be his girlfriend. There would be Saddie/Wesley. Eclare would have never ended. This pairing would happen. Cake would have never started, just Jatie. Jenna would have gotten her just deserts _long _before getting preggo; Marisol would also be getting a piece of that desert. Ziley would have evolved. More Anya/Riley/Zane triage. There would be Saddie/Jess/new niner friendships. KC would be acting like KC. Honestly, the list of what would happen goes on and on, and I don't want to bore you…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hello, I got this idea after watching reruns of old Fitzy days - you know the ones before he was all Jesus-loves-me. I don't know why, but lately Fitzmogen(?) began appealing to me. I just think that Imogen and Fitzy would be cute. You know, the whole weird girl and bad boy. Cliché, but very cute.

So anyways, this story is pre-All Falls Down. At this moment I'm not sure if All Falls Down will happen in this story. Probably not, but I will not write it off just yet. So since AFD hasn't happened everyone's out of those ugly polo's that does not fit anyone's color personality this season (Honestly Eli in blue. Do I need to say more? At least red was a plausible color option.), and thankfully are in their normal clothing, even though I'm not sure what else Imogen would wear but that adorable anime dress… Oh, also Fitz isn't a freak, he is a badass once more; cue the halleluiah music in his honor and kiss his boots as he struts in a slo-mo-badass-way down the hallways of my heart ; ).

So anyways, since we know almost squat about Imogen, who I enjoy very much, and we only know Fitz as either a bully or Jesus-obsessed, I apologized for either of them seeming OOC. I tried hard making Fitz seen in character, but it's hard. I can only _imagine _how he'd respond to an oddball like Imogen, so if he seems soft, or whatever, don't rip my head off.

By the way, Imogen's friend, Thalia is of my own creation. Obviously. I'll post her gorgeous photo on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

_Just Another Hectic Friday_

Do you know what I find highly distracting? Sitting behind the ever-so-alluring Elijah Goldsworthy. His black hair looks so soft, so perfectly silky, I want to reach up and run my hands through it. I'd bet my bottom dollar it is as soft and silky as it looks at this very moment. But alas, I'm not that weird. I want him to marry me and have my children - not want to piss his trousers and run away at the sight of me.

All I can imagine is being able to do that; along with kissing his perfectly shaped red lips. The poetry he'd write for me on various occasions - I'm sure he's a true romantic. The type of guy who would do the small things: write poetry, spur of the moment romantic walks on beaches, ect, ect.

"Imooooo, I'm so bored!" whined my best friend, Thalia Whitson, in a whisper. She's a rather weird chick, and trust me when I say that I know weird chicks.

"Hush," I snipped at her, keeping my voice low. The last thing I needed was to get in trouble. Not that my mommy and daddy would care.

"Miss Moreno," coach Armstrong said, his voice sounding as boring as ever. "Is there something you'd like to share with us?"

"No, sir. Not that I can think of." I said, pretending to give the question some serious thought. It earned a giggle or two from my fellow peers.

Coach Armstrong rolled his eyes and droned on about derivatives. What's a derivative? Not a clue.

I picked up my pen and went back to my notes that are covered in various doodles, quotes, song lyrics and quotes - basically anything that has popped into my squirrel-like brain for the past twenty minutes.

Suddenly, Thalia leaned across the aisle and snatched my pen out of my hand. It's my favorite one too, it has _Hello Kitty _on it and writes in the prettiest blue ink. Don't judge my love of pens. Or love of _Hello Kitty _for that matter. You know she's awesome.

Thalia, to my absolute horror, chucked the pen into the abyss of the room. I watched in horror as it hit someone on the head. And not just a normal person who would send a glare, like that Drew Torres, or even Mo Mashkour. No it had to bounce off the head of one of the most scariest boys in the entire classroom - and school for that matter: Mark Fitzgerald - or Fitz as he prefers.

My mouth was wide open, like a fish; my eyes were widened to the size of dinner plates as Fitz, who had decided to show up to class to place his hand in his palm and practically drool over his texts, instead of paying attention to derivatives, lifted his head. His face went from: stunned, confused, pissed, and livid, all under a total of five seconds. Looking down at the pen and picking it up he lifted his head, his eyes landing on me and glaring.

Besides the fact that I almost wet my britches under the scrutiny of his haughty gaze, I couldn't figure out why he just _assumed _that was my _Hello Kitty _pen. I mean honestly, it's a really girly pen. It could belong to that bitchy girl, Marisol Lewis. I was baffled till I turned to see Thalia pointing in my direction, mouthing: _"It was her!" _I sent Thalia an evil glare. Why must my only friend make me miserable? I mean after all I've done for her she should be kissing the ground I walk upon and be sending me assorted chocolates. But no, not Thalia Whitson, she repays saints like me by throwing their pens at scary boys who could snap said saint like a twig with his mere pinky finger, and then put the blame of the action on the saint!

Fitz face twisted into a look of anger I only have ever seen him give to two people: my future husband, Eli Goldsworthy and Adam Torres; they're the brave souls to take him. I for one, am not a brave soul. Many sorting hat tests have told me I belong to the noble house of Slytherin; ergo, no bravery for me.

I whacked Thalia upside the head, making her long golden locks fly up like a wave. She sent me an open-mouth look of shock and anger; let's call the look "shanger." No one, and I mean no one, touches Thalia's hair. Unless you want your eyes clawed out.

"Miss Moreno, since you find it so hard to keep your hands to yourself and pay attention you can go down to Principal Simpson's office." Coach Armstrong said, glaring at me.

I bowed my head in shame, and gathered my things into my bag; giving Thalia a nice kick in the shins for good measure, and left the room.

"Mr. Fitzgerald, where do you think you're going?" Armstrong asked, as I was about to walk out the door, ignoring the "L" Marisol was giving me on her forehead. Honestly, she is a grade eleven, I expect gestures like that from my eleven year old sister Ambrosia.

Yeah, my folks are absolute shit at names. Even though my name fits me, Ambrosia's name doesn't fit her at all. Ambrosia is a perfect looking blonde haired, blue eyed, pixie-like girl. She's the type of girl you'd expect to be named, I don't know, Ashley or Courtney. Ambrosia sounds like a disease, even though it's some Greek God food. Thrilling stuff, I know.

"To the bathroom," is all he offers, following me out.

Oh Zeus' stripped pajamas! He's going to kick my ass. What should I do? Get down on my hands and knees and beg for mercy? Run as fast as my legs will go?

Once we step out into the hall he does that last thing I'd ever expect: he hands me my pen back.

I felt my jaw drop like it was made of led. I felt like a complete dunce starring at my beloved pen like a fish, but really, did you expect that? Did you? I was prepared for him to shove me inside a locker or snap my glasses in two.

"Are you going to take it or not?" he growled at me, snapping me back to the present.

Hurriedly I snatch the pen from his ginormous hand before he decides to run the pen through my neck. Or strangle me like a rag doll. I'm positive he could do either one, or a fabulous combination of both, before I could beg for his forgiveness.

"Why did you toss it at my fucking head?" he snapped at me. His tone kind of reminded me of the beast. You know from _Beauty and the Beast_. Except I'm not Belle; I'm not pretty enough, plus my personality is nothing like hers. Personality wise, I'm more of Ariel. Except I'm not a hoarder…

"I didn't," I argued, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. According to the world animals smell fear and go for the kill. "Thalia tossed it."

He considers this and said, "She's that one that mouthed to me, right?"

Aw, okay so he isn't the brightest bulb in the chandelier, but that was kind of cute.

Getting a closer look at him, besides facing my locker when him and his buddies strut down the hallways, I can see his handsome in his own way. He has a splatter of freckles on the bridge of his nose; I can tell he is muscular from his wide shoulders; his forehead juts out a bit, but I'm sure he'll eventually grow into that. Along with his big ears, they remind me of _Dumbo_. Not in an insulting way, just a: _"Aw! I almost want to touch them!"_

Suddenly, that's what I was doing. I reached up my hand and touched his ear. No, I'm not an ear-fetish. Just oddly impulsive.

"_What the fuck!_" he shouted, jumping away from me. He shot me a _"What the hell is wrong with you, Freak?"_ face; his eyes were narrowed to slits. I take back what I said, he isn't cute. He's absolutely menacing! He's probably going to make me eat the pen Thalia chucked at his head!

I didn't answer him. Fight or flight kicked in, naturally I, Imogen Moreno, chose the safest one: flight. And let me tell you, I flew out of their faster than the Flash. I all but screamed bloody murder as I booked it to Simpson's office.

I'm pretty sure he could of caught up to me if he wanted to; he was pretty tall after all. Had at least a foot and a half on me. But thankfully he didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Score:<strong>

**Imogen: 0 Fates: 13**

* * *

><p>Thalia, for her part, had a riot when I told her I tugged Fitz's ear.<p>

"_Why the hell would you do such a ridiculous thing, Imogen Moreno?" she asked me between her snorts and giggles._

"_I don't know. I just did." I said, angrily crossing my arms for laughing at my predicament. Honestly, what kind of best friend is she? It's her fault I will be in detention doing some horrible task. _

_She howls, slamming her tiny fists on the table, trying to catch her breath._

_I know you're probably wondering how a girl like Thalia became my friend. In my defense the options were pretty limited, also Thalia was technically suppose to be a freshman. She took some overachievers aptitude test and they placed her in grade eleven. Even though I usually am a straight up loner; observing the people - or my "peers" of Degrassi Community High School, I pitied how no one would be her friend. Katie Matlin and Marisol Lewis can be pretty catty when they find a girl who can make them feel inferior._

_So being the good soul I am, I took her under my wing. To be honest, she, like moi, have never really had a friend. She's to high strung on school, and I'm just not a people person. Ironically, no matter how much I observe interactions of those around me I'm flustered on how friendships and relationships work. _

"_Just count your blessings, Imo. I'm pretty sure he could kick your ass."_

_I sent her a vicious glare - at least, I hope it's vicious. I don't do mean faces well. I practice often in the mirror, but I can never get the fear-me-I-kill-you look. My angry face just makes me look constipated._

I opened the door for the detention room. Mr. Perino is sitting there reading a thick, boring looking book. From here I can read: _Last of the Mohicans. _Definitely a history teacher-type book.

Detention is like the forth dimension of hell, I swear. Especially on a Friday when Perino is watching us. He just reads and makes us do an essay or homework. Anything to keep up quiet so he can read boring books or plan lessons.

I like Dawes for detention. She always makes us do work; cleaning the desks; working on props for the play; organizing the art supplies. Something active.

I take a seat in the back and look around to see who is joining me on this pleasant Friday afternoon.

Owen Milligan, his face is already blank and bored; Owen, like Fitz, is kind of scary. I don't like him very much, he tossed Adam Torres through a door. I like Adam, he always asks me how my day is when we cross paths at our lockers. I know it's out of pity, since Thalia _never _stops by my locker, so he thinks I'm friendless.

Bianca SeSousa, texting away on her phone. Bianca is pretty hostile. She's thankfully never been hostile to me, but I'd never get on her bad side.

KC Guthrie is also here. All I know about him is that he cheated on Clare with her best friend and then hooked up with said best friend hours after their breakup. Those facts alone tell me he's pitiful swine, but that's just my opinion.

Okay, I know I appear stalkerish, but I'm not. I observe people. So yeah, I know a little more about people than they'd like, but I don't know _everything._ I'm not that creepy.

The door opens and I turn to see Fitz strutting in. Curse me for putting my hair up in my knots. If I let it down I could use the long brown locks to hide my face. I wonder if it'd be suspicious to stuff my head into my bag. Maybe I could fake a seizure.

Oh shit! Shitshitshitshitshit! He's sitting in front of me! No! Bad Fitzy! Don't sit in front of me!

Damn you Fates! Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you?

Thankfully one of my Greek god friends pitied me because following behind Fitz is Ms. Dawes!

Thank you, Zeus!

* * *

><p>I take it back, those fates hate me. Here I sit in an awkward silence with Fitz. Alone. In the art room.<p>

Forced by Dawes to organize and do inventory on the art supplies. We didn't outright to decide to split up the work, it just happened. On opposite sides of the room; he by the door organizing the paint and colored pencils; I in the back of the room arranging glazes and clay in color order. It's rather boring, but what can you do?

I began humming a song, softly to not disturb him. Personally, I don't want to be impaled by an easel, or various sharp art tools.

"Will you stop!" he exclaimed.

I look up from a bottle of glaze to see him concentrating on paint colors.

"Sorry," I mumbled to my red converse with the polka dotted pattern. I felt my stomach growling, since I missed lunch. The whole fearing for my life and telling Thalia the tragedy of my events with Fitz in the hall made me lose my appetite. I walked over to where I left my bag and pull out the Nutter Butter's I thankfully packed that morning.

"Want one?" I asked him, it's the least I could do really. I did pull his ear after all.

He gives the package a suspicious look. Honestly, whatever substance I have hidden in this package can't be _any _worse than what he has done at the ravine. Pun definitely intended on that one.

With a shrug he took a cookie and sat down on a stool, I joined him. If someone walked in here we'd of looked like an odd duo: Menacing-looking Fitz and odd-looking Imogen Moreno.

I bobbed my head back and forth to the repetitive tune stuck in my head; drumming my fingers on the Formica desktop. He gave me an odd look.

"So…" I said, in a feeble attempt to break the awkward silence. I'm shit with human interactions, if you haven't already noticed.

"Why the fuck did you tug my ear earlier." He asked, not even easing into the question.

"I-I don't know," I muttered, observing my purple nails as if they were the most exciting thing in the world.

"How the fuck don't you know?" he asked, his tone nothing short of pissed.

"They're just look abnormally large on your head."

**Score:**

**Imogen: -100 Fates: 67**

He sent me a glare. If I thought the one he sent me when he thought I threw my pen was the essence of horror was, I was sadly mistaken.

"Freak," he muttered under his breath, then got up and went back to his work.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So for the most part, bad? Good? Feedback is love, dear reader. I'll try to have an update soon, but be sure to expect in the future: More Fitzmogen, Adam/Imogen interaction, Eli watching, Clare/Fiona/HJ/Anya/Mo/Wesley/Bianca interaction (Yes! I will have Imogen interact with almost everyone, I wanted Imogen to interact with these people (even though she did with Fi and Clare, but not enough for my liking) so badly. Oh, and more Thalia and Imogen frienship of course.

Thanks for reading all my rambles and chapter!


	2. Chapter Two: Damsel Into Deep

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Degrassi. I'm regrettably an eighteen year old American lass who dreams of being Canadian for the perks of duck money, moose nickels, amazing Canadian accents, and the beautiful people from Degrassi. I only claim ownership for the plot and Thalia Whitson.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay before we get started I'd like to take this opportunity to say gracias to the reviewers. You guys literally made my day, and I made someone else's early morning. Hope everyone enjoys this next chapter of random :D.

So anyways, remember how I said how I was going to have Imogen interact with most of the school, I feel like the writers missed out on opportunities; hell they didn't even do LARPing all of season ten or in Now or Never or various other things they had for the other characters. Because I loved Leia/Anya friendship it's in the story - I'm only warning because I know a lot of fans dislike Leia. I also am going to have Zane/Anya/Riley triage. I know this isn't an Anya-centric story (I'll write one of those soon), but as I said before: Imogen observes friendships, she watches people. So you'll be seeing relationships, friendships, all from our insane narrators point of view in her stalker angel ways. Oh also, if you dislike Imogeli one-sided, full blow, whatever, be warned, this story will be peppered with one-sided Imogeli and Imogen's devious ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

_Damsel Into Deep_

I love LARPing. Call me a loser, I know Thalia has multiple times, but I just do. There's something about a bunch of socially awkward people joining together in medieval costumes and fighting with fake swords that is so appealing.

Though, believe it or not, Anya Macpherson and Leia Chang are LARPers. Yeah the cheerleader and girlfriend of the quarterback LARP. Sometimes I have a hunch my world is not the only world going absolutely pear-shaped. I mean their boyfriends are in a band. They're popular. They have lives.

I guess in away, it's oddly refreshing to see people like that join the less folk in a non-mocking way. Though, I doubt Anya could mock anyone. She's too sweet, almost in a perfect way. Anya's just an all-around nice person, she isn't even snarky to nerdy ole Wesley Bentcamp. She _bought _him at an auction out of pity.

I swear, a gal like her needs a halo and wings to complete her perfect personality; even though I know she isn't really perfect. She has her flaws, but honestly, what's a few lies and two-face ways every now and again? Got to give the girl her props every once in awhile.

Leia, on the other hand, is less than perfect. Leia lies. A lot. It's not like she has ever lied to me personally, it's just something I know - well me and everyone else Mia Jones told and those people told. You know that good ole Degrassi rumor mill.

Thank Zeus for her going off to France; a girl like her was just a wannabe - okay, that's not true. Mia was pretty. I was quite envious of her good looks for a small amount of time; but personality wise, the girl was a total snake. Holly J always told her off, but sadly HJ's cold and much needed remarks only make Mia get sympathy. Sometimes life's just that wonky.

So as I climb the small steep hill to where we usually LARP I saw him. No, sadly not my Eli, but close enough: Adam Torres. I have to say, I think Adam is cute. I would date him, you know if I wasn't so head-over-heals in love with his best friend. I'm actually surprised he _doesn't _have one. I mean, the boys so sweet, and his smile could melt the coldest of hearts - well at least that's what I observe.

Adam was standing in the middle of the hill by the trees, he had a torn look on his face. Ah, a first time LARPer. I remember how many times I turned to go down this hill just to march myself back up. I mean it's kind of embarrassing, but then again, I've done much worse. Shall we relive my pulling Fitz's ear, an event I've so rightfully deemed the 'Tugged-Fitz's-Ear-In-The-Hallway-Incident.' I know, I'm so clever sometimes.

I smiled, humming to myself. Adam spotted me making my way over to him and his face broke into an embarrassed half-smile. Poor guy, he definitely didn't expect to get caught. Oh well, life goes on.

"Hello, Adam Torres." I don't know why I enjoy using peoples full names, it's awkward when they give me strange looks, but I enjoy the formality of it all. Also, I'm kind of socially awkward…

"Yeah, hey, Imogen." Adam said, he gave me a forced smile. At least he tries; most times people just make an awkward cough or get that whole I-wish-you'd-leave face. Thalia's rudely named that face the 'Imogen-Face', according to Thalia, no one else in all the school gets that face.

She's wrong though, Connor DeLaurier gets that face quite often. But then again, he does have an excuse for his social awkwardness. He has aspergers after all.

"So are you here to LARP?" I asked him, looking right into his blue orbs.

"Yeah," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Have you ever done it before?" I asked.

Adam turned redder than a tomato at that. Eye widened; ears even the bright red color.

"What?" he asked.

I almost laughed. The question could be taken out of context, especially with an oddball like me who once walked around with tampons in her nose.

"I meant LARP, not _that_." I said, as cool as a cucumber.

"Oh, no. Just video games. I decided to try it, you know go outside get some fresh air."

I nodded, "Yeah, it's fun for the most part."

He gave me a tense smile, "So I guess…" he didn't finish his sentence, only looked up to where our fellow LARPies were fighting and lead the way.

My LARP name was a hard feat to pick. I didn't want to be a princess, I am not the princess type. I went with the only thing that made sense: a witch. Unfortunately witches, if they existed back in the medieval times, didn't have a pointed hat, or even Maleficent cool hat from _Sleeping Beauty_. I get to wear a red and black dress and my hair in a black ribbon. Not the most stellar outfit, but it looks witchy for the most part.

As we near the area where we LARP I can hear the usual noises: Clattering of plastic swords, battle cries, the shouts of feigned death, falling bodies. We're like a screwed up version of Monty Python.

Have I mentioned how much I love to LARP? Yes? Good.

When we reached our made up land my jaw literally hit the grass. Who by chance was standing over by Wesley Bentcamp having a seemingly normal conversation? You guessed right folks: Eli.

My adrenaline kicked into an all time high; I may have even started to hyperventilate.

The look on my face made Adam let out an awkward sounding laugh.

"Wh-what is _Eli _doing here?" my voice, sadly, didn't have it's calm-and-collected tone. No, in it's place was a mortified sounding tone.

"It was his idea," Adam told me, as if it was normal for an exceptionally sexy male to be in the woods pretend fighting. No, no, no! Eli cannot be here! What if he acknowledges me? I'll make a complete twit of myself. I'll probably shout my undying worship to him and bow before him.

You know, the things most sixteen year old girls do when they see their soul mates. Ahem.

I made a muffled horrified sound that made Adam through me a good bye as he ran for the, well, hills.

I love the effect I have on people, don't you?

* * *

><p>"He said that?" Leia squawked, blocking Anya's blows with her own plastic sword.<p>

I watch their conversation while fighting a scrawny pale blonde boy. He's a rubbish fighter, but then again he is a frosh. You have to be around to beat the big boys and girls.

"Yep, just said it and then dumped her. Charming right?" Anya said, trying to get Leia off balance.

Ah, the gossip moments. I learn some of my best gossip here. Of course, what else do use socially awkward loonies have but to watch the fabulous lives of those who cruelly mock our individuality…

"Well isn't KC just a charmer. Poor Jenna, they were such a cute couple." Leia said, shaking her head while trying to jab Anya - or Princess Carilla in the elbow.

"Eh, Jenna had it coming. We all know about what she did with Clare, KC was bound to cheat on her." Anya said in a nonchalant tone.

Ha! I knew Marisol and KC had vibes. Thalia said I was reading into things to much; this does go to show that I, Imogen Moreno, has more people skills than the bookworm, Thalia Whitson. Just another feather in my hat.

No, I wasn't stalking KC or Marisol. I wouldn't waste my time with stalking people like that.

Hitting the boy in his leg, renduring it useless, I made my way to find another victim to kill beneath my plastic blade. Mwuhahahaha. That's my evil laugh, you jell? I think so.

Making my way down through the village paths, my admires taking my photos - okay, not really. But hey! A girl can dream, can't she?

At the end of the pathway there he is; all alone, laying on his back watching the clouds go by. He's like a perfectly chiseled statue: still, well defined, perfect.

I checked the sides of my mouth with the back of my hand to make sure I haven't drooled. Thankfully I haven't salivated all over myself, deeming this as a socially acceptable position to be in I walk over to him - trying, but of course failing to leave the hop from my steps.

Ambrosia's right, I'm like an overly caffeinated chipmunk.

"Hello, Eli Goldsworthy." my voice sounds like Luna Lovegood's, is that a bad sign?

I seemed to have scared him from whatever daydream he is in because he jumped right up and looked around. Maybe he's the caffeinated chipmunk…nah, he's to perfect.

So what if I'm blinded by my love? So were a lot of romantic heroines, and I want to be deemed a romantic heroine. I would like to state now that I want Selena Gomez playing me and Logan Lerman to play Eli, savvy? Good, now go and get me a nice cup-o-commonsense so I can converse with this delightful hunk o' lurve.

"Oh, hey…it's Emogene, right?"

Close, oh so close.

"No, it's Imogen." I said, giving him my award winning smile. Hopefully it doesn't look like a deranged mutant rat face. What? It's my luck, you know.

"Oh, sorry." he said, laying back into the soft grass. I lay down beside him; obviously he thought our conversation was over.

"You're in my math class, right?" he asked, attempting to make some small talk with me. He's so wonderful.

"Yeah, and your history," I said, my voice all dreamy.

I am so close I could reach over and grab his hand. It's perfect, so, so perfect!

"Oh," he said, his head gave a nod as if he finally remembered me.

"Do you like coffee?" I asked.

He looked over at me, squinting from the blinding sun.

"Yeah," he said, sounding confused.

"Do you want to blow this popsicle stand and head down to the Dot for a nice cup o' Joe?" I asked.

He gave me a weird look, looking as if he didn't want to touch me with a thirty foot pole. I held my breath waiting for his sweet answer when someone called his name.

Her, Little Miss Perfect. Who might that be? Well folks, none other than Clare Edwards.

The Batman to my Joker. No, I'm not a villain. It's just a fact that the Joker is better than Batman…

And there goes my true love, waving goodbye to me. My dreams of the coffee date I was going to invite him on as gone with the wind as my cousin, Scarlett Vivian's name. Yeah, my family is a bit odd…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: LOL! Imogen, Imogen, what shall we do with her? So anyways, while writing this chappie I turned on Teen Nick and finally saw that promo, talk about a Johnny-Come-Lately right? Well, I've been to busy to watch TV or check YouTube, and when I have free time it slips my mind. So anyways, I saw the part where Clare is all: Jake? Alli? I feel for her, but I don't think it's caused they kissed. Nope I have a theory: Clare finds out that there is a party, Clare's hurt because even though her and Jake were less of a couple than Leia and Danny (or Chantay and Danny for that matter), she will want some respect. Inviting all your friends but not you, sadly, isn't very respectful. But who really liked Jake anyways? He's a pointless unattractive dolt (Okay, Justin is an okay looking lad, but whatevs.). So anyways, going back to my theory. <strong>

**When Bianca and Clare arrive they probably roam the cabin for Jake, probably for some explanation. When they find Jake and Alli kissing, Clare is hurt by the fact her BEST FRIEND is there and didn't tell her about the party. **

**Makes sense right?**

**But I think Jake lies to Alli that he invited Clare and she wanted to be a no-show.**

**I could be wrong, but I think it's a bit plausible… **


	3. Chapter Three: Objects of Affection

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi, if I did, us Americans would have seen _No Where To Run_. Betcha wished I'd own it now…sadly, all I own is the fabulous Thalia Whitson, who happens to be based upon the lovechild of my two best friends…so I guess they own her. Drat. Oh well, at least I still own the plot!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This chapter was a bit of a dozy to start; now that I know exactly how this plot will play out it's becoming a bit hard to right. Talk about your irony…so anyways, this chapter will have Fitzy; last chapter lacked him. Also I'm throwing in another key character to my plot. Who is it? I guess you'll have to read on.

I hope the next update will come as quickly as my lasts few; it always happens when I start a new story. I have this burst of inspiration and write x amount of chapters, then, _BAM!_ The well goes dry. It's so sad, but I hope this story wont be like that. It's a plot that'd be to good not to finish.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, or both! I love you all!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

_Objects of Affection_

Do you know what it's like to watch a person you are so wildly in love with be with a person who's so plain? So ordinary? So…Clare Edwards?

It's a very heartbreaking thing to watch. It's like a car accident; you want to turn away, but you sadly can't.

"You're acting all gaga over some guy who thought you're name was 'Amiogina'." Thalia said, in her blunt tone. She was grabbing her chemistry text from her neat as a pin locker. I swear Thalia is OCD.

"No. He thought my name was 'Emogene'." I said, turning away from the two love birds conversation in disgust with a tiny (massive) tinge of despair.

"My bad, sorry I didn't see the difference." Thalia said sarcastically, shutting her locker.

"There is, 'Amiogina' sounds stupid," I said, picking invisible pieces of lint off my anime dress.

"And 'Emogene' doesn't?" Thalia questioned me, blonde eyebrow raised in doubt.

Sometimes, I really hate her.

"No, but it's closer to my name. 'Emogene.' 'Imogen.' All the same really." I said, nodding my head, as if the action would convince Thalia.

She shock her head and muttered, "Sometimes, Imo, I worry about you."

"Can't you be supportive in my love? That's what best friends do!" I argued, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Thalia crossed her arms and stood straight, almost nose to nose with me. As if that would intimidate the love out of me. All it really did though was make me laugh.

I may have been small for my age, but so was Thalia. Even on her tiptoes. So every conversation we had standing up I looked down upon her.

Thalia, unpleased by my reaction made a 'harrumph' noise, crossing her arms tighter around her small underdeveloped chest.

"So what, are you just going to pine of him like some ninny. C'mon Ims, you're _so _much better than that." Thalia said.

"I'm not going to pine over him, Thalia Whitson." I said, knowing the use of her full name will make her red with fury. "I'm going to marry him, have his four children, and live in a beautiful house on the countryside."

"Got it all planned out, don't you?" she said, shaking her head in utter disgust. "Look, Ims, just move on. There are a lot of fish in the sea. Fish that are much more attractive and wear colors."

I glared at her. Did she not see that Eli was the love of my _life_? He was the perfect boy for me. He was dark, alluring. A captivating air of mystery; a type of person that would always surprise you. Not only that, but he was also artistic. His writings were beautiful; they moved me to the point of tears.

Who _wouldn't _want the next Poe? The next great literary artist for this generation!

"Look, Thalia, you just don't understand my love for him." I said, twisting open my locker.

"Imogen, I don't think _you _understand your own love for him." she said, then checked her watch. "Crap, I'm going to be late. See you later." With that she made her way into the throng of students.

I heaved a sigh as I pulled open my locker, shoving my manga into my bag and the notes I'd need for after my free period. My free period was so boring all by myself.

Deciding that it was a nice enough day outside I decided to walk to the door that was the exit to behind the school.

I wasn't a naïve girl. I knew people smoked, got high, even had an occasional beer they smuggled from the ravine behind the school. It's not my fault my locker is badly placed.

The smoke hit me immediately as I walked outside the door. So much for that fresh air thing, huh?

Sadly though the door I opened also hit an object that cried out in pain. Shit.

I went to the person on the other side of the door to make sure they were okay. Or, as okay one could be after getting hit by a heavy door.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" I cried, trying to decide what to do.

It's awkward when you injure people and don't know how they'd prefer you take care of the situation.

"Fuck!" the person swore. "Why did you hit me with a fucking door?"

Great, I hit Mark Fitzgerald with a door. Can I ever act normal around him? And when I say normal I mean by my standards. I don't think I've acted normal a day in my life.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. The wind sort of took the door from my hand." I explained hurriedly.

"Whatever," he muttered angrily, rubbing his forehead.

His hand that wasn't occupied with massaging his aching forehead held a cigarette. Surprise, surprise.

"So…," I said, awkwardly to him.

"Can I help you?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

Someone's grouchy. Then again, all I ever do is assault him.

"Mind if I have one?" I asked, looking at the cigarette.

He raised an eyebrow, looking as if he was going to question me. I waited for him to; instead he shrugged and tossed me the pack.

Pulling one out I fumbled with the lighter a bit; all he did in response with my display of inexperience was roll his eyes.

Once lit I put it between my lips and took a drag. It burned my throat and I coughed.

This, made him laugh.

"Have you ever even smoked before?" he asked.

"Once," I said truthfully. "I was twelve, I sucked at it."

"Never would have guessed." he said, taking one finally drag and dropped his to the ground, stomping it out with his boot.

I took another drag of mine, trying to suppress my coughs with great difficulty.

"So is this all you ever do for fun?" I asked curiously.

"Mostly," he said, leaning against the stone wall.

"Yo, Fitzy!" a female voice called out.

I turned to my right to see Bianca DeSousa coming our way; in her trademark cargo pants and black tank top, she looked like a runaway street dancer.

"Mind if I bum you for a cigarette, I need one." she said, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. As if challenging him to say no.

"Here, you can have mine." I said, handing her the white stick before Fitz could respond.

She gave me a once over and shrugged, taking the gift without so much as a thank you.

Fitz smirked at me, "I thought you wanted to smoke."

"I did, now I remember why I stopped," I said, referring to the dry feeling in my throat.

Why does smokers cough sound so wet when their throats are so parched? It makes no sense!

"Who's this?" Bianca asked, blowing a thick cloud into the air.

"Imogen," I introduced myself, seeing that Fitz had a memory lapse.

Bianca nodded, not really caring, or taking any effort to introduce herself. But she was Bianca. Who at this school didn't know her story. Or a colorful variation of it.

"Nice dress," she commented dryly, taking another drag.

"Thank you," I said politely.

"You sure know how to pick 'em, Fitzy. First Saint Clare, now the runaway cartoon character." she said, but somehow, I don't think she meant to insult me. She is giving me another once over, though she doesn't roll her eyes, doesn't mutter "freak." Just looked at me, like she honestly didn't care.

That's refreshing.

"Shut up, Bee." Fitz growled, his face was red with anger. Or maybe embarrassment. Probably the former; I'd be pissed if someone blurted out that I enjoyed watching Eli's perfectly shaped bum.

"What, Fitzy? Don't want Imogen to know about your crush on Goody-two-shoes Saint Clare?" Bianca probes, a cheeky grin spread across her normally cool face.

You know, I think I like Bianca. People clearly don't understand her humor.

"Shut the fuck up, Bee!" Fitz snapped, glaring at her, nostrils flaring.

If I were Bianca I'd be shaking in my sneakers, yet she stands there, smiling as if he couldn't kill her in multiple different ways with his pinky finger.

"So, you like Clare?" I asked quietly, making an annoyed face. Honestly, what do boys see in her? She's so…dull.

"No, I don't. Bee," he said, gesturing to Bianca, who once again was sending smoke in puffs up to the heavens. "Just thinks I do."

"That's 'cause you do, Fitzy boy. You're just to scared to admit it." Bianca said in such a blunt manner, even Thalia would have been envious.

Fitz just growled and stuffed his massive hands into his hoodie pockets.

I slid to the ground and sat against the stone wall; once I was all nice and cozy I pulled out my book.

"You know you're reading the wrong way, right?" Fitz said, joining me, plopping down onto the asphalt.

"No, the Japanese print their books this way." I said, not even glancing up.

"That's stupid," he said.

"Maybe," I said, flipping a page, "you should take off your cultural lens and look at it from their perspective."

He gave me a confused look.

"Quit being so narrow minded," I simplified for him.

He glared, "Or you could quit acting weird."

Bianca laughed, "Like you're one to talk, Fitz."

He glared at her, making a scoffing noise.

"Or, everyone could learn to accept that people are different." I said, quietly. An image of Adam getting tossed through a door popped into my mind.

Bianca suddenly got an uncomfortable look on her face. For a moment, I wondered if we shared the same thought.

Fitz just rolled his eyes, muttering another whatever.

"Whatever" must be his catchphrase.

The three of us stayed in a comfortable silence, then Bianca finished her smoke and left to meet a boy named 'Ron-Ron' in the boiler room.

"So, do you like her?" I asked, not looking up from the pictures on the page, but not really reading the words anymore.

"Who?" Fitz asked. He'd been starring into the distance as I read.

I was shocked that he stayed, he didn't really owe anything to me to be bored and keep me company. I did attacked him twice after all.

"Clare Edwards," I said, closing the book, giving up my charade of pretending to read.

His ears tinged pink and his eyes narrowed to the asphalt. "Yes," he mumbled in defeat.

"I guess everyone loves her then." I muttered bitterly.

He looked at me, waiting for more of an explanation.

"You like her. Eli loves her," I said placing my chin in my hand sadly.

"_You_ have a thing for _Emo Boy_?" he asked, then let out a bark of laughter.

I felt my checks heat up.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do!" I shouted at him, jumping to my feet and headed towards the door. Anger pulsed through my veins.

"Ah, wait! Come back!" he shouted after me. I ignored him and walked quickly inside.

As I speculated before, Fitz is much taller than me, so catching up to me for him was simple, he caught up to my fast walk of furry in a matter three strides. Once he caught up to me he stepped in front of me, blocking the pathway.

"Go away," I said, making the futile attempt of shoving past him. He wasn't having that. What a _jerk_! First he laughs at the object of my wacko affections, then halts my dramatic exit. What next? Steals my panties? Or even worse, my cat ears?

"C'mon, you seriously don't like _him _do you?"

Really? Really, Fitz? You think mocking me is going to get you somewhere?

I send him a heated, and hopefully menacing glare. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. And if you don't mind, I would prefer if you don't mock me!"

He blinks at me, "God, what do you see in him?"

"What do you see in Clare?" I snapped back.

"She's perfect. Beautiful, you know, in that non tainted way. She's also smart," he said, a look crosses over his face. It wasn't really a dreamy look; his face didn't break into a goofy love sick grin. It was just as dreamy as you'd expect Fitz to ever be.

"You like _smart girls_?" I asked, not meaning for it to sound as rude as it came across, but really, you can't blame me for being shocked. Mark Fitzgerald wasn't exactly the next Isaac Newton, or Socrates. In fact he was sort of dim witted in that endearing way.

He glared, obviously catching the insult. "Yeah. I am."

I gulped, trying to force my knees to not clatter together in fright. Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head.

The plan I got was so perfect. So diabolical. So full proof. It was practically sent from Hermes himself!

"What if I told you we could both have the object of our affections?" I asked him, a devious grin broke across my face.

He gave me a confused look, but instead of simplifying the question I start plotting.

Yes, be afraid, kiddies. Be very, very afraid.

* * *

><p><em>A taste for what's to come:<em>

"_No, it's perfect. Just admit it," I said, crossing my arms over my chest._

"_You're the one who flew over the coo coo's nest. Aren't you?" she said, sending me a cheeky grin._

"_So is that a yes?" I asked, hope lacing my voice._

"_No."_

"_Ugh! Thalia!" I cried, throwing my arms into the air and leaning my head back to_

_the ceiling. I'm so much more dramatic than her._


	4. Chapter Four: Hatching Plans

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi, those gorgeous Canadians do!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

_Hatching Plans_

"_What?_" Thalia screamed into my face. You think she'd be a little more excited, honestly what could possibly go wrong? Oh wait, every time Timmy Turner says that something _does _go wrong. In the worst way possible. But this is real life! It's not like this plan could go so awry that missiles launch over to Michigan, or something. Right?

"C'mon, Thal, you know my plan is pure genius," I said, giving her a proud smile.

"No, it's absolutely ridiculous!" she shouts, throwing her hands up in the air for a dramatic emphasis.

"No, it's perfect. Just admit it," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're the one who flew over the coo coo's nest. Aren't you?" she said, sending me a cheeky grin.

"So is that a yes?" I asked, hope lacing my voice.

"No."

"Ugh! Thalia!" I cried, throwing my arms into the air and leaning my head back to the ceiling. I'm so much more dramatic than her.

She was about to respond to this, when the door to the garden opened and Fitz strode in; hands in his pockets, face expressionless.

"I just rested my case," Thalia muttered at the sight of Fitz. "I don't even want to know how she roped you into this plan."

Fitz shrugged, "Clare deserves better than Emo Boy."

I glared, "His name is _Eli_." I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest, eyebrow raised. Hopefully looking scary.

"Whatever, so what is the plan?" he asked, leaning against a plaque.

"Wait, you don't even _know _what it is and you _agreed _to it? Are you stupid?" Thalia snapped.

Here's the thing about Thalia, for as bright as she is book wise, she has very little understanding on social skills. I know I'm no expert, but Thalia's big mouth is dangerous. She's lucky she hasn't been shanked yet.

Fitz looked at her, "Bitch."

Before Thalia could reply I stepped in. "Hey, Thal, play nice. Fitz is going to help me get Eli and I'm going to help him get Clare."

"Why do you even like Clare?" Thalia asked him, she was genuinely curious; I on the other hand was sarcastically asking that and didn't care why…

"She's smart-" he began, but Thalia cut him off.

"You like smart girls?" Thalia said giving him a once over, eyebrow raised with skepticism.

"_Yes_!" he snapped, looking kind of like a wild dog.

"Thalia are you going to help us or not?" I asked, better know now before Fitz killed her. Want her eulogy to be full of things about her intense loyalty.

She heaved a heavy sigh. "Fine, what do you need me to do?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, so what do I have to do?" Fitz asked, he was nervous and jittery. It was an odd thing to watch.<p>

Maybe he had to much coffee this morning when we all regrouped at the Dot. This plan couldn't have a single traceable flaw. One would make it all come crumbling over onto us.

"Nothing, Thalia's baiting Clare to become you're tutor. When she comes over here-"

"What if she says no?" Fitz asked, interrupting the plan.

"She won't. Thalia's a natural sales person." That's a lie, but he doesn't need to know this little harmless fact.

He nodded nervously, running his hand through his spiked up hair. Shuffling to one foot to the next.

"So when she comes over here just act like yourself. Charm her." I said, adjusting the binoculars hanging from my neck. They were getting a bit uncomfortable.

"And what do you do with those?" he asked, gesturing to the said binoculars.

"I'm watching for Eli. Once he comes we'll casually roam by them. Chaos hopefully ensues," I said, my voice confident. On the inside my stomach was a butterfly haven.

"Aren't the binoculars a little obvious?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Your point?" I asked in a snarky tone.

He raised his hands in surrender.

"So, when she comes your way text me. Don't forget to use our code names." I said, making a move to leave.

"Our…code names?" he asked.

"Yes! Don't you remember? You're Agent Gusto, Thalia's Agent Grumpy, and I'm Agent Hot Pants." I said, trying to re-jog his obviously failing memory.

"Agent Hot Pants?" he asked, laughing.

"Hush." I said, then turned on my high-topped heel and made my way down the hall.

I set base in a perfect corner; holding the binoculars over my glasses, I waited. No sign of Subject Yummy, Yummy yet. But soon. Very soon. He'll be on his way, and then he'll realize who he actually belongs to.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>LOL! Sorry for the dramatic ending of the chapter. I can't have her be sunshine, kittens, lollipops all the time. No matter how much I like Imogen, I know she's manipulative. Ah, character flaws. I love them!

Also Imogen and the binoculars, I hope that comes about next season - or year, I should say. Can you imagine her in a tree outside Eli's window, big bag of marshmallows and watching him. Ah, that would be priceless. You know, in that creepy stalker way.

I wish I could use the Imogeli scenes from _Into Deep_, the computer tripping event, the med-stealing, the manipulation; but I like how Imogen will manipulate Eli without taking his meds. This way won't really be healthy either, though…oh well. Next chapter be prepared for phase one of this diabolical scheme.

* * *

><p><em>A taste for what's to come:<em>

_**Bun is in the over, Agent Hot Pants. What's next on the list of schemes? Burning churches? Kicking homeless orphans?**_

_Oh Thalia, ever the snarky soul._

_**No, Agent Grumpy. You're duties are done for the day, I'll send you a status report of phase one. Agent Hot Pants, over and out. **_

_**Oh boy, I can't wait. **_


	5. Chapter Five: Falling Into Place

**Disclaimer: **I can only claim ownership of Thalia Whitson and the plot. Degrassi is to many hundreds of miles away to ever be mine. Leave me alone to die now…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

_Falling Into Place_

* * *

><p><strong>Clare is coming.<strong>

I rolled my eyes at Fitz's message and immediately started typing back.

**No! It's: The Cyrene sings at midnight, Agent Gusto. I'll report back when the Dark One is coming up stream. Agent Hot Pants, over and out.**

Feeling pleased with my coded message I slid my phone into the pocket of my jeans; the moment I went back to my position my phone vibrated.

"Of course," I muttered darkly, glancing down I saw it was from Thalia.

**Bun is in the over, Agent Hot Pants. What's next on the list of schemes? Burning churches? Kicking homeless orphans?**

Oh Thalia, ever the snarky soul.

**No, Agent Grumpy. You're duties are done for the day, I'll send you a status report of phase one. Agent Hot Pants, over and out. **

**Oh boy, I can't wait. **

I rolled my eyes at her reply. She could be so unsupportive sometimes.

Getting cozy again I placed the binoculars over my glasses. The moment I got my eyes focused I saw him; he was walking with Adam Torres, his dark hair tousled in a delightful way. Oh Fates, why must you torture me?

Sadly though, Adam spotted me. His eyes widened in horror when he realized he and his friend were being watched. I barely had time to react properly. I let the binoculars hang from my neck and pulled out my phone and sent a hasty message to Fitz.

**Dark One spotted.**

"What are you doing?" Adam snapped, giving me a suspicious look.

Eli, who was talking, stopped mid-sentence and gave Adam an offended look.

"No, not you, her." he said, pointing an accusing finger in my direction.

Eli followed it and looked at me.

"Hey, Eli. Hey, Adam." I said, keeping my voice calm.

"Where you watching us?" Eli asked, a dark eyebrow raised, looking at the binoculars hanging in front of my breasts.

He was so close I could see the gold flecked in his gorgeous green eyes. I could have leaned in only a few inches to have kissed his perfectly red lips.

"No," I said. "I was…bird watching." And by "birds" I mean you. But of course you don't have to know that.

Adam gave me a once over, not trusting me at all.

"Eli, I missed the notes in math yesterday. I was wondering if you'd lend them to me," I said, trying to steer things back on track. My plan was to full proof to be destroyed by some binoculars.

"Uh…sure…I guess." he said, gesturing me to follow him to his locker.

Perfect.

Adam had excused himself. Something about meeting up with Dave about the radio. Eli looked like he wanted to beg his friend to stay but thought better of it.

So we walked, even in an awkward silence it was perfect. Him and me, we were perfect for each other.

Rounding the corner we saw them; placed as perfect as can be on a bench. Fitz and Clare.

Eli's face contorted; jealousy make his cheeks go red. He's so sexy when he's mad.

"Is that Fitz?" I asked him, feigning shock.

"Yes, it is." he said, teeth gritted together. "What is he doing with Clare?"

"To me, it looks a bit like flirting." It wasn't a total lie. Clare and Fitz were talking, probably scheduling tutoring sessions or something stupid like that.

"Clare," Eli said, looking as if he was trying to stay calm.

Clare looked up, a look of guilt crossed her face. "H-hey, Eli," she stuttered.

"What are you doing with him?" he asked, sending Fitz a glare.

Fitz glared back, stepping in before Clare could respond. "Clare, here, has just offered to be my new English tutor, Emo Boy"

I glared at Fitz, he ignored me. Keeping his gaze steadily on Eli.

"Is that true, Clare?" Eli asked, sounding hopeful that his archrival was a liar.

"Yes, his tutor told me how she needs to prep for pre SATs and can't do it as often as she'd like. She told me Ms. Dawes recommended me." Clare explained, her tone hurried.

I guess Clare likes having her ego stroked…so maybe we have more in common than our love for a Mr. Goldsworthy.

"I'll see you around, Teach." Fitz said to Clare, then purposely shoved into Eli. We will have to discuss the whole no-violence policy. I can't have him beat my soon-to-be mate to death.

"Clare," Eli said, his face contorted to a pleading look. Begging her to say it was a lie, or a horribly played joke.

"I'm sorry, Eli. I really am, but I had to-" Clare tried, but Eli just walked away.

"I guess you have some big problems, Clare Edwards." I said, then left her alone.

Taking out my phone I sent a forward message to Thalia and Fitz.

**Phase One: Complete. **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>It's a bit short and not really my favorite; blame it on the struggle I'm having trying to keep Fitz true to character. It's hard for me to really know, considering how undeveloped he was. It's such a heartbreaking fact; so much potentially only to be booted aside to Kenya, probably to build a church with Darcy. I hope I don't disappoint you with my version of Fitz; I feel like I make him come off as Jake-like (from Two and a Half Men), but I'm afraid if I make him use big words and understand things easier he wont be Fitzy, the Degrassi bully extraordinaire.

I just hope they haven't sent Mo, Saddie and Jess to Kenya. I'd like to see them develop, even if they're not regulars...

So comments? Suggestions? They're all welcomed with open arms, I love reading the reviews. They literally make my day!

Next chapter will hopefully be up soon.

_A taste of what's to come:_

_He contemplated this for a few minutes and heaved a sigh. "Okay, as long as I don't have to perform that Shakespier crap."_

"_Shakespeare," I corrected._

"_Same thing," he said, taking a bite of his sandwich. _

_I shock my head. I really fear for humanity, I really do. Who doesn't know Shakespeare? Total boss of soliloquy and romantic tragedies! _


	6. Chapter Six: Pieces of a Puzzle

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Degrassi, if I did a lot of Eclare hearts would be mended and Fitz would be a BAMF again. Oh and there would be an Imogen-Bianca-Fiona-Clare foursome AND another breakfast club episode! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

_Pieces of a Puzzle_

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the mirror getting ready for school; my hair was being totally unreasonable, and one of my socks were missing.<p>

"Ponytail it is," I sighed, giving up the epic battle of my hair.

"Imo," my sister's voice came from the other side of the door. "There's a boy here to _seeeee _you."

I watched my eyebrows raise in the mirror. A boy? For me? That hasn't happened since - that's _never _happened before!

I raced to put on my sneakers, throwing a jacket haphazardly over my _Dead Hand _t-shit.

What if it's Eli? What if he's here to proclaim his undying love for me. Then he'll whisk me off to Vegas for the wedding. Then we'll buy a house in Vancouver, have five children and a dog-

"Imogen!" my sister said pounding on the door.

"I'm coming, Ams. I'm coming!" I shouted, grabbing my bag. I flung open my door and flew down the hallway, almost smacking into my sister and tripping down the staircase.

When I reached our foyer my heart sank.

"Oh, it's you." I grumbled at Fitz's face.

"Nice to see you too." he said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"So, what are you doing here? How did you even know where I lived?" I asked.

"Your friend Thalia told me. I thought you'd enjoy a ride to school." he mumbled.

"You drive?" I asked.

"Not exactly," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>"FUCK OFF!" Bianca shouted, honking the horn wildly.<p>

I gripped the leather seat, feeling my knuckles go white. Bianca was a crazy driver. No, she was absolutely out of her mind! Weaving in and out of traffic, using her horn every two seconds. I don't even think she used her turn signal or checked her blind spots.

I was going to die; not that those two were bothered. Fitz was so calm, he even dozed a little.

How could someone even _think _about sleeping when they have the possibility of getting into a car wreck?

"Would you relax," Bianca snapped, looking at me in her rearview mirror.

"I can't!" I wailed, flinching at someone honking their horn at Bianca. Clearly she had cut them off. Not that the curly haired beauty cared. She actually had the nerve to drive one handed at fifty and rest her head in the palm of her hand against the window.

This crazy girl had a death wish!

She scoffed, "It's not like we're going to die."

"Don't count your chickens before the eggs hatch." I said.

Bianca just rolled her eyes and turned up the volume. The song was unfamiliar to me. It was full of bass and angry sounding males. It was the perfect type of music for this ride from hell; not to bash Bianca, not many people would give me a ride. My own parents included.

I leaned against the back of my seat, praying to the fates not to be cruel enough to kill me before I kissed Eli. Or kissed at all…

Getting to Degrassi was a blessing. Clearly the three of us have a guardian angel.

Fitz was jerked awake by Bianca flicking his ear.

"Rise and shine, Fitzy." she said.

Fitz let out a groan and opened the door.

"Thanks for the ride, Bianca." I said.

"Don't mention it," the girl said, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, offering me one.

I shock my head. I had enough with those nasty demons for awhile. Waving goodbye to the two of them, I headed to my locker.

"So are you going to do it?" someone asked, coming up beside me.

I turned my head and looked down to see Thalia. She was giving me an eager look.

"Do what?" I asked her, arriving at my locker and twisting it open.

"The play, silly." Thalia said, as if it were obvious. Maybe it was. These past few days plotting phase two with Fitz has taken up most of my time. His part was coming along. Clare actually believed he needed help and was giving it to him. I had even seen them talk about a few of the things they liked.

Yeah, I was shocked to find out Saint Clare had _anything _in common with Fitz, the school bully. But apparently Clare had a thing for _Fight Club_, one of the only books Fitz had ever read.

My part of the plan, however, was going nowhere. Eli had been absolutely paranoid these past couple of days, I couldn't even get near him with his being glued to Adam Torres's side and all. It was most infuriating. I was hoping phase two would help my side out a bit.

"Oh, what's it about?" I asked, grabbing my biology supplies.

"A little birdie told me Eli wrote it, a romantic tragedy." Thalia said, waggling her eyebrows.

My heart soared. Eli into the theater. He is my soul mate, I just know it!

"Then hell yes! It's the perfect opportunity to commence phase two." I said, smiling widely.

Thalia nodded halfheartedly. "I just hope this will all be worth it." she muttered, looking at the floor.

"Trust me, Thal, it _is_ worth it." I said, never feeling so sure about anything in my whole entire life. I knew I loved Eli, and as they say: "All is fair in love and War."

* * *

><p>"You want <em>me <em>to join the _drama club_?" Fitz asked, holding his sandwich in front of his mouth in shock.

"You don't have to perform, just build sets. Clare will be there." I said, giving him the pre-puppy-dog-pout-pout. Another specialty of mine, hold your applauses, please.

He contemplated this for a few minutes and heaved a defeated sigh. "Okay, as long as I don't have to perform that Shakespier crap."

"Shakespeare," I corrected.

"Same thing," he said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

I shock my head. I really fear for humanity, I really do. Who _doesn't _know Shakespeare? Total boss of soliloquy and romantic tragedies!

"So how have things been going? With Clare, that is." I asked him, taking a sip of water, watching his ears tinge pink. It was very cute, so Ron Weasley of him.

"They've been going good. I brought my D to a C-." He said, shrugging his shoulders in a highly disinterested manner. He couldn't fool me, though. I was Queen of Fake-Disinterested-Manner; someone like him would have to get out of bed pretty early in the morning to pull wool over my eyes.

"That's good. It's refreshing to see males being respectful to us girls. Other guys would have tried to shove her into bed instead of getting to know her." I said, spearing a piece of lettuce with my plastic fork.

"I thought Goldsworthy was your knight in shining armor." Fitz said, an eyebrow raised as he watched me.

"He is. But he's one of maybe five or six guys that aren't douche bags. No offence, but it's tiring to either be a sex object or furniture." I said.

Fitz thought it over for a moment. "I guess you have a point."

"Hey guys!" Thalia said, taking a seat beside me.

"What happened? You look like-" I stopped and smiled. Thalia raised an eyebrow at me, but her grin didn't disappear. "Who is it? Spill it, Whitson? Who has suddenly made you go gaga with affection?"

"No one! Why would you assume I'm gaga - wait, repeat that last part." she said.

"Don't change the subject. I'd know that love sick grin from a mile away. So spill," I said.

Even Fitz leaned in with interest. I think Thalia and I sort of rubbed off on him.

"Fine, if you must know," she said, taking more care than usual to unfold her napkin. She's not a very subtle at stalling, but then again, who is? "I just had a very endearing conversation with Wesley Bentcamp. Happy?"

I gave a squeal that made her and Fitz cringe. "You two would be so cute together. Two nerds in love!" I said, bouncing in my seat.

Thalia turned an unflattering crimson color. "I don't like him like _that_." she said. She's also a horrendous liar.

"Mmhmm, sure, Thalia." I said, sipping my water innocently.

Thalia glared, muttering about me being a horrible best friend. Sometimes, Thal just makes me laugh.

"Is that the dork with the glasses and afro?" Fitz asked.

Thalia glared at him. "Yes."

Fitz just smirked, making Thalia groan. "So have you decided what to do in your scheme, Agent Hot Pants?" Thalia asked, obviously changing the subject.

"Yes, Fitz has decided to build sets." I said, giving her a proud smile.

"Yeah. And?" Thalia asked, motioning me to go on.

"_And _him being in the drama club will give him and Clare more in common, ergo, driving a wedge into Clare and Eli's relationship. Eli will be vulnerable and will need my shoulder to cry on."

Fitz snorted at that last statement.

"It takes a true man to cry, Fitz. Maybe you should try it once in awhile." I snapped.

"No need for the snark, Moreno. Also, I don't cry. Crying is a sign of weakness." he snapped, shoving his chair back and left.

Thalia looked at me. "You okay, Imo? It's not like you to say something that…snippy."

"I'm just tired of him bagging on Eli. And he needs to keep it in check if he wants to woe Clare." I said.

"I guess. But leave the bitchy comments to me." Thalia said, opening her lunch.

I sighed, letting the guilt wash over me. It wasn't even that mean of a comment; Thalia had said much worse to nicer people. But the look on his face. That haunted look.

I sighed, not being able to take it anymore. Standing up, I told Thalia I'd see her in class.

* * *

><p>I made my way to the back of the school, where I almost colliding with two teens who were pressed against each other in a rough make out session. Some people just didn't have any dignity.<p>

Striding past them, I saw Fitz. He was leaning against the fence, blowing smoke up into the sky.

"Hey," I said, coming up beside him. He didn't turn his head or make any indignation that he heard me. "I'm sorry, you know, for what I said."

I saw his eyes narrow a bit at the clouds. I bit my lip.

"A storms coming," I observed, looking at the tree on the other side of the street.

"What?" Fitz asked, looking at me.

"A storms coming," I repeated.

"Sky looks fine to me." he said in a bored, uncaring tone.

"The leaves are blowing up, it only does that before it rains." I said.

"You're a weird girl. Did you know that?" he said, dropping his cigarette and stepping on it with the toe of his boot.

"Yes, I know." I said, quietly, then I dropped my gaze down to the asphalt. "I'm sorry, you know, pissing you off back there."

"It's fine," he shrugged, pretending that he didn't care.

I nodded, going along with the fact that he didn't. He didn't owe me any explanation to his response to the comment. We weren't exactly friends; just two people with a similar goal: breaking up Eli and Clare.

"So is this like your Narnia?" I asked him, leaning up against the fence, hugging my jacket closer to protect myself from the cool autumn wind.

"What?"

"You know, a getaway. A place of your own." I asked, not really finding anything odd about the question. I mean seriously, when the going gets tough you got to have somewhere to go.

"No. This school isn't really a 'getaway'." He said, rolling his eyes.

"So, I'm guessing you're a total cliché Degrassi thug, huh?" I asked him, smiling a little. "You're getaway is the ravine."

He scoffed. "Where's your 'getaway', or whatever you want to call it?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

I smiled, thinking about it; for a split second I wasn't by Fitz or behind the school; I was there. Under the of the green leaves of the pine trees, looking through to a blue sky. "If I told you that, Fitz, I'd have to kill you"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>The ending of this chapter is so-so, somewhat corny, but whatever.

The drama ensues either in the next chapter, or the chapter after. This story may seemed dragged out, but I'd rather have that than it feel rushed and un-enjoyable. I want everything to feel like it could have possibly have gone that way on the show. So anyways, leave comments, they're always loved. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter Seven: And All That Jazz

**Disclaimer: Degrassi isn't mine.**

**Author's Note: **There isn't really an excuse I can possibly give you guys, I just couldn't figure out how to write this chapter without it sounding stupid or rushed. Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>

_And All That Jazz_

I wanted to strangle Thalia.

Even though I want to do this more often than a normal, more rational person probably should want to do to their best friend, this time it was different.

"So you're like the average Helga Pataki," Bianca said with a smirk, inhaling her cigarette.

I gave a deadly glare to my so-called best friend and turned back to Bianca. "Thalia is exaggerating, as always. I'm completely sane with my love for Eli."

"Please, Immy," Thalia said rolling her eyes and then let out a cough as she inhaled the white cancer stick.

Thalia was an even worse smoker than me, but for some reason she refused to put it out and back off smoking forever. "

You know everything there is to know about Elijah Goldsworthy. I wouldn't be surprised if there actually _was _a shrine of him made out of his chewing gum in your closet." Thalia said once she completed her coughing fit.

Pity that she didn't choke on the smoke, isn't it?

Okay, I'm not that mean, but I do want to punch her for the embarrassment she's causing me.

"That's disgusting, and I have some sanity, thank you very much." I said turning up my nose and crossing my arms over my chest.

Bianca laughed, causing a cloud of smoke to billow out from her mouth and nose like a dragon. "I don't understand why your so in love with Dr. Doom." She said, flicking her cigarette, the ashes raining down upon the asphalt.

I shrugged. "He's just really sweet, and he stands up for people, and he's an amazing writer. There's just a lot I love about him." I said, sounding defensive.

Bianca smirked, "You're probably lusting over his _dreamy_ good looks."

I rolled my eyes. "No, Eli is very attractive, but he's so much more than looks, you know."

"Lay off the _Seventeen_, Cat Ears," Bianca said, taking a final drag and dropping the white stick to the ground to stomp it out with her silver heel.

I stuck my tongue out at her childishly once her back was turned and heading for the door.

Thalia dropped her cigarette with a final cough. "Damn, smoking is tough."

I glared at her, "Why do you enjoy making me uncomfortable and miserable?"

"Because it's easy and it puts a smile on my face." She replied sarcastically as she put her hair into a tight ponytail.

I smacked her arm, "You're a mean person, Thalia Whitson, and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

"How sweet Ims, more compliments like that and I'll sob with joy."

"One day I'll be in therapy and all I'll be able to do is rant about what a horrible friend you were to me!" I threatened, picking up my bag.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said, waving her hand at my comments as if to metaphorically brush them away. Actually, that was exactly what she was doing… Have I mentioned that I just don't like her very much? I have? Good, cause I don't. "C'mon, Agent Hot Pants, we have chemistry and if Mr. Benetkamp sees us waltz in late again he'll give us a detention."

"Ah another detention, just what I need." I said, dramatically waving my arms as we headed towards the doors.

Rehearsal was that afternoon and it would be when step two of the plan would fall into place.

Breaking Eli and Clare up would be easy as long as Fitz and I let them play into our hands.

Fitz was late, of course, so I took a seat and began reading over the script, an Eli Goldsworthy original about a tragic love between a boy and a girl, how very Shakespeare of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eli's voice hissed.

I jumped up, thinking he was talking to me since he was standing a few feet away, but his eyes were looking to whoever had walked through the door. I swiveled my head seeing it was Fitz.

I felt my lips tug up into a small smile. My plan couldn't be working any better.

"Well, Goldsworthy," Fitz drawled out, taking the seat beside me, "I'm here to build sets. Didn't the announcements say that all students interested in the play should show up today?"

I resisted the urge to high-five him. He was doing perfect!

Eli sneered, and moved a little closer to where Fitz sat. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do, Fitzy, and trust me, it's not going to work."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, but keep up the paranoia, girl's love it." Fitz deadpanned to him, unfazed by Eli's menacing stare at all.

Eli threw him a sneer and went over to where Adam Torres stood.

"Brilliant," I mumbled to Fitz.

Fitz shrugged, "Getting under that bastard's skin really is a bonus."

"Because of the fake ID incident?" I asked.

"Yeah and – wait, how did you know about that?" He asked.

"Please," I scoffed, "everyone at school knows about that. I mean it was a fake ID of a serial arsonist."

Fitz thought about it for a second, "Point taken."

"I just wish I could make my move already, I'm tired of waiting." I said with a sigh.

"Trust me, he's losing it," Fitz said.

"Okay everyone," Dawes said going to the stage to tell us the plans of the play, every so often I'd see Eli looking up and giving Fitz a hateful glare, and giving Clare's shoulder a protective squeeze.

I smirked as I watched him. Little did Eli Goldsworthy know that everything of my genius plan was falling in place perfectly.

Phase Two of Mission Break Up Eli and Clare: Complete!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This chapter was just destined to be no good I suppose. But thank LadyAzura for this chapter, seeing one of my favorite fanfic authors follow/review my story made me strive to crank it out. If you haven't read any of her stories go do it, you don't even understand the beautiful things you're missing out on. Seriously.

Please review, I love reading your feedback!


	8. Chapter Eight: Rendezvous

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight:<strong>

_Rendezvous_

I sat at the picnic tables with my binoculars watching the chaos unfold across the street. It was a beautiful sight to watch.

Eli and Clare were fighting, and it was getting heated. I could hear Eli's shouts, but Clare was flinching back, trying not to raise her dainty voice.

If you ask me, there is something seriously wrong with that girl.

"I'm not going to let you be alone with that Neanderthal anymore, Clare!" I heard Eli scream, throwing his hands into his hair, a manic look upon his face.

"You can't tell me what to do, Eli!" Clare finally shouted back, walking away from him.

"Fine, leave, you are so –" He shouted after her, as Clare bowed her head, letting her short curls fall in front of her face.

Now was my chance.

Dropping my binoculars into my bag I nearly darted across the street, but I had to be calm and patient, like the hunting lioness hunting her pray.

Okay, that wasn't the best example of what I was doing to Eli Goldsworthy, but you get my drift.

He walked into the schools at fast pace, I could hear him breathing heavy and we had a row of lockers between us.

"Dammit!" He shouted, punching a locker and leaving a sizable dent behind.

"Hey," I asked, coming up behind him. "You okay?"

He looked at me, "Oh it's you again."

"Yeah, it's me. I can't exactly be anyone else buy me." I said in a singsong voice.

He glowered at me.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a defeated sigh.

My poor baby! If things weren't going to my devious plan I'd kill Clare Edwards.

"I wanted to return your notes," I said, reaching into my bag and pulled out his notebook. "Thanks for letting me borrow them; I'm such a ditz when it comes to school and such."

He just stared at me, as if he were trying to figure out the world's most complex puzzle.

"Eli," I said, waving my fishnet covered hand in front of his face. "Anybody home in there? Don't you want your notes back?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Uh, I hope they helped you." He said, turning to walk away, giving me a look of confusion and wonder.

"She's an idiot you know," I said matter-of-factly as I followed him to his locker.

"And who might that be?" Eli said, putting in his combination.

"Clare Edwards, of course," I said, twirling a strand of my pigtail around my dainty finger. All I had to do was real him in and he'd be mine for the taking.

He glowered at me. "She isn't an idiot!" He snapped angrily at me, slamming his locker door so hard the ones beside it rattled in their door jams. "Don't you _ever_ call her an idiot! You don't know her!"

I admit on the inside I was shaking in my boots, but the outside I was as cool as a cucumber. "Please. She's the one running off with Mark Fitzgerald as you stand here and worry about her safety. She doesn't appreciate you."

I could see flickers of doubt in his manic rage, but he didn't break. "Shut up." He seethed to me.

"I've seen them flirt about, laughing. She doesn't care that he threw your best friend through a door. She doesn't care that he bullied you and Adam Torres. She's selfish and is hiding behind the fact that she's doing all this to help Fitz." I said evenly, trying not to smile as I saw his defense crash.

"No, Clare's – NO!" He shouted. "She's just misguided. She's trying to help that Neanderthal, she'd never –"

His voice caught in his throat as he sunk to the floor, sorrow marring his beautiful face.

It killed me to have to do this. Breaking his heart in to these tiny pieces, manipulating him, but que sera, sera, right?

I lowered myself beside him and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry, Eli Goldsworthy."

"I have to get out of here. I can't breathe." He said desperately, his chest heaving up and down as if he'd run a relay race.

"Of course, let's get out of here." I said, pulling him to a stand.

As I lead the way out of the school I pulled out my phone and texted Thalia and Fitz.

**Went fishing and caught the dark one, now it's time to get Clare against him. Agent Gusto, Agent Grumpy, do your thing!**

* * *

><p>I led Eli to the one place one could go to think when you were having a nervous breakdown: The woods.<p>

There is something so peaceful about being around nature. The birds chirp, bees buzz, and there comes a certain point where you can't hear traffic and you can scream as loud as you want and throw all the bratty fits you want because no one is around for miles.

"What are we doing here, Imogene?" Eli asked, sitting under a tree.

"It's Imogen," I corrected him, crossing my arms. "And we are here so you can scream."

"Scream?" He asked quirking a dark eyebrow as he looked up at me.

"Yep, you are going to scream as loud as you possibly can." I said throwing my arms high into the air and tossing my head back towards the clouds to emphasize my point.

"Why would I do something that ridiculous?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"It's therapeutic." I said, sitting across from him. "C'mon, what have you got to lose? I'm the only one who can hear you if you scream and curse your way into oblivion."

He sighed. "If I do this can we go someplace less…bright?"

"Of course," I said, flashing him my million dollar smile.

He really was going to live up to his Dark One code name. Ah well, I can give up sunlight and rainbows and unicorns if it means having him.

Little sacrifices for big gain, after all.

Eli stood up and began to scream. Birds took flight from their shelter and I watched, smiling brightly.

"There, happy?" He said, sitting back down once he was finished.

"Over the moon," I said, flopping on my back to watch the clouds.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Cloud gazing," I said.

"Well shouldn't we be heading to class, or…I don't know." He said, standing.

"Didn't you want to go someplace dark?" I asked.

"I do, but I can't afford another detention." He said, hovering above me.

"You need to let go, Mr. Goldsworthy. Out here there are no rules."

"What? Imogene –"

"_Imogen_," I corrected through gritted teeth.

"_Imogen_, we have to get to class." He said.

I sighed, but made no move to get up.

"Ooh! Look, I see a tortoise!" I said, pointing towards the sky.

Eli began to look up but then stopped himself. "Has anyone ever told you you're really weird?" He asked.

"On quite a few occasions, actually," I said, not letting my eyes leave the sky.

Playing it indifferent was my key. It was a page straight out of Fitz's book when he dealt with Clare. Playing your strengths to their fullest potential and they won't suspect the fact that you're manipulating their messy end.

I know, I know, I'm a genius.

Okay, Fitz is a genius too. Who knew?

Eli suddenly lay down next to me.

"So how do we do this cloud gazing thing?"

"Welcome to life on the edge, Eli Goldsworthy." I said, flashing him a bright smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm quite sad to see not Thalia or Fitzy in this chapter, but they'll be in the next one for sure. So how did you like Imogen? I feel like Eli is heading down a path that she or Clare would be quite stupid to follow. I mean fits of violent rage? Manic moments? Breakdowns? This all sounds quite familiar. Oh well, Imogen isn't the brightest crayon in the box is she?

So leave a review because I love to see your feedback and I will try and update the next chapter quickly as I can!


End file.
